Surprise!
by spocins
Summary: A bechloe  one-shot. Chloe gets reminded of what she can do with her voice in a rather awkward situation thanks to Beca and Fat Amy. rated M for safety


It was a rather peaceful night in Barden Bellas home, at least that's what everyone thought it was. Tonight Barden Bellas decided to re-watch their victory in world championships and study themselves and other participants just in case they suddenly got a gig somewhere before they graduate and could do everything much better. Most of the Bellas were in the living room, except for Fat Amy who was with Bumper somewhere, Emily, Beca and Chloe, but even without them it was fun.

"Hey girls, can you please move? I have to go to the toilet" said Stacie in between Lilly and Cynthia Rose.  
"uh, sure. But you have to use the one in the second floor since this one broke" answered Cynthia while getting up and pointing towards the bathroom.  
Stacie grunted "ugh, why is it even broken?!" and left the couch.  
"don't know. Ask Ashley here" answered Jessica looking on Ashley while she put her head down looking guilty.

After finishing in the bathroom Stacie washed her hands, checked her boobs few times and left the bathroom. Walking past Chloes room she heard a faint moan coming from behind the door.  
"what the?" Stacie said to herself confusingly and went few steps back pressing her ear to the white door.  
The moans and grunts got louder and it was obviously Chloes voice, 'who is she with?' 'I can't remember any guys she would hang out..' thought Stacie still listening to the highly pitched moans.  
"-Oh yes! Yes! Just right there! Mmm"  
'Dang girl, you need to relax more' she thought again.  
"-Oh yes! Beca! You're amazing! Oh my god~" continued Chloe and Stacies eyes widened. Dumbfounded she left the door and went back to the girls in the living room.  
Cynthias voice broke Stacies shock as she spoke "What took you so long?"  
" oh umm.…it's nothing" she laughed softly "just…do you know where Beca is?"  
"isn't she at that music studio or whatever?" answered one of them  
"hmm I see… and what about Chloe?"

"probably somewhere out, maybe with Emily?"

"oh"  
"Why do you ask?"  
Stacie laughed again and gently shook her head "No, it's nothing! I was just pretty sure Beca and Chloe were having sex in Chloes room haha, guess not"  
everyones jaws dropped open "WHAT?!"  
"we HAVE to check it out" excitedly said Cynthia  
Jessica stepped in "what? No! what about their privacy?"  
"pff, screw it, we just have to see if that's true…that's all" she laughed  
"well i guess so…." agreed Jessica "hey… where did Lilly go?"

When everyone got upstairs Lilly was already there, listening, with popcorn in her hands. When others got closer they could hear Chloe too and intrigued they all leaned on the door with their ears pressed to it.  
"Oh Beca! Im so close! Uuugh…ahh!" screamed Chloe  
"Dude! Keep it down! They are gonna hear you even over our song" said Beca in between Chloes legs.  
"im just so close! Oh god~ Beca~!"  
little did they know they were all there…behind the door…eating popcorn.  
"BECA!~"  
"Hey guys, what are you doing there?" asked Fat Amy coming closer to the door and trying to listen too, though there wasn't much room.  
but what they didn't expect was the next final loud and very deep scream. It sounded like a guys voice.  
"AAAAAHH~!" screamed Chloe in her low voice immediately covering her mouth.  
"dude...what was that?" Beca asked surprised but still laughing.  
"Im sorry! Its because of my surgery! remember?"

"well, I still think you're c-" and just like that Beca was cut off by seven girls falling trough the door into Chloes room where she and Beca laid naked on top of each other.  
"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Beca covering them with a blanket  
"uff, sorry, my bad" apologized Fat Amy getting up from all of them "totally my bad!"  
"DUDES! GET THE HELL OUT!"  
"ugh right...umm…I always knew there was something between you two" Fat Amy smiled, winked, and went downstairs with all the other girls.  
Beca and Chloe sighed and lied there in silence until Chloe spoke.  
"Sorry "  
"not your fault"  
"what now?"  
"how about we never leave this room?"  
"sound good"

"so...that was amazing…" spoke Chloe again  
"glad you liked it" Beca smiled  
"what are we gonna do about them?"  
"ugh...lets just sleep…figure it out tomorrow"  
"okay.…Love you" Chloe smiled  
Beca smiled back kissing Chloe"Love you too"


End file.
